


The Force

by panlee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: May the Force Be With You, Star Wars References, mentioned Tony Stark, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlee/pseuds/panlee
Summary: Peter has loved Star Wars for several years, and he’s happy to have a friend like Ned to ‘fan boy’ over it with.Tony and Aunt May aren’t too fond of all the references he makes, but deep down they both know it isn’t something they’d ever wish peter stopped doing.But sometimes, it can really get on your nerves.





	The Force

**Author's Note:**

> (I will not spoil Infinity War) When I watched iw, it only reminded me how much I love peter and how great it’d be to write a fic about him loving Star Wars even more than usual on no other day than May the fourth.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

It’s never a surprise, it happens  _every_  year, just like clockwork.

_’May the fourth be with you May!’_

_’The fourth of May’_

_’Aunt, May the fourth be with you’_

Peter never fails to let May know, it’s the fourth of May and the force, is in fact, with her.She still remembers when it first started, Peter made her a card as a result of classroom activities he did in elementary.Ever since he heard “May the fourth be with you” he hasn’t let it go. Not that she would ever ask him to let it go, as much as she finds it annoying every time he never misses a year, it’s just a thing he does that she wouldn’t ask him to forget about.

” _Yes peter,_ I know what day it is.” May interrupted Peter before he could speak as she handed him a plate for his waffles. He raised his eyebrows and playfully scoffed. “ _Actually_ , I was _going_ to say that Ned is coming over today to so we can finally finish his lego Death Star.” Peter says in a  _‘matter of fact’_ voice. She apologized and said it was fine, weirdly feeling relieved peter didn’t start so early in the morning. They quietly ate breakfast together before May rushed peter to get ready for school.

”Does Mr.Stark own any Star Wars droids?  _Ooo!_ Do you think he could make a  _real_ Death Star? Not like an  _actual_ Death Star, but a small one?” Ned asked with excitement and genuine curiosity. Peter laughed and shook his head, if there was one thing that made all the social problems high school came with completely worth it, it was Ned. They excitedly talked about the concept of having real life light sabers, debating whether or not they were doing costumes this year, and eventually ending the conversation with both of them agreeing to save up to buy their own lightsabers. 

_**Peter: “May the fourth be with you Mr.Stark!”** _

Even though he tried to not get his hopes up, he was checking his phone every ten minutes or so to see if Tony replied. He also tried not to be _too_ disappointed by the fact that he might not reply, but he knew it wasn’t the end of the world if he didn’t. The fact that he has tony’s number still amazes him, he has never texted him out of the blue for no reason, but today was special.Well, at least for Peter.

“Ok look, I know we already has this talk but hear me out.How about we save enough money to go to a convention? Then we can dress up and be around people like us?” Ned asked hopefully with a warm smile. He and peter had been wanting to dress up as their favorite characters for a while now, but the older they get and with no where to take their efforts, the more discouraged they got. Peter gave it thought and actually complimented Ned on the good idea, but then mentioned the fact that he’d probably be 18 by the time he has enough money for a ticket. “I just- I know it’d be fun Ned, _trust me_. But I don’t see why we can’t just do it here instead of waiting for a hundred months to be able to pay for a ticket.” Peter shrugged, he sounded disappointed, not even believing his own words. They’d been talking and building onto the Death Star for a good hour or two, mostly full of silence but with the occasional role play of the characters and dramatically quoting the movies. Ned argued that everything was fun about a convention, the before and after parts too, Peter losing himself in his thoughts at how the experience would be. “I’m not saying _no,_ but it’s just something I can’t really think about right now.” He sighed, Ned couldn’t argue with that. He doesn’t _always_ know what goes on in Peter’s head, or his life, but he does know his plate is always full and he’d rather not add onto it.

” _Sooo_ , If we _did_ go, who would we go as? Cause there’s no way we aren’t matching.” Ned said playfully, the mood had gone down a bit but the at least he wanted to put fun ideas into their conversation. Peter’ expression instantly brightened, genuinely going into his thoughts. While Ned talked about ideas for their lightsabers and casually mentioned he should bring it up to tony, Peter had a chance to get his idea in the conversation. “You know my favorite character is Luke, he’s great, but- I-I’d wanna go as Anakin.” Peter says with what sounded like a shy voice, not knowing what Ned would say about his unexpected answer. Ned stopped adding onto the Death Star, his mouth dropping, but only adding dramatic effect for fun. Peter frowned at his expression, not knowing if he was going to regret bringing it up or not. “You wanna go as _Anakin? Sith Lord Anakin?”_ Ned asked with amusement, making Peter facepalm. He insisted Ned forget about it but he ned’s interest about his idea got the best of him. “I don’t know, he’s a great character and it i’m _always_ dressing up as the good guy, literally all the time. Not to mention I’ve been Luke a few times already. It’d be different and _really_ fun, especially since I don’t have to hurt anyone for it.” Peter says with a smile, they laugh and agree.When the day comes that they can nerd out full force, Peter will dress up as Anakin.”Dinner’s ready boys.” May peaked through the open door, smiling at both of them.

After Ned thanked May for the dinner and said his goodbyes, Peter and May silently sat with full stomachs at the table. They talked about the day they had, following another minute of silence.Peter looked up from the spot he was staring at, catching May’s attention. 

“May... the fourth _be_ with you.” Peter says, looking May into the eyes and giving her a soft smile. She rolled her eyes, trying to look unamused. “You finally caught me off guard this time, _and_ you changed it up a bit.” Despite the thought of it coming every year probably for as long as they live, it’s always a nice moment between them, even if it’s just a few seconds. After they washed the dishes together, Peter got a late start on his homework and eventually headed to bed.

_**Tony: “May the force be with you Peter :)”** _

“Best day ever” Peter set his phone back down and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> May the Force be with you! Star Wars fan or not, we can all agree we love Peter Parker. Also I know Tony calling Peter isn’t a common thing, but I like to think it makes the message only better for Peter. I’m happy to receive constructive criticism so feel free to comment! Let me know if you liked it, or if you didn’t, I’m glad to hear about what i can change :)


End file.
